A Pinpoint Of Light
by FallenPerfection
Summary: Link is on a search for Navi. But when he finds her will it be too late? *One Shot*


He clenched tight to the blue ocarina in his hand as he slept. His eyes were clenched just as tight and he tossed and turned with distressed mumbles. "Navi... Navi... where... Navi?..." It was barely tangible but Tatl heard it. Link was dreaming again, and it wasn't pleasant. Tatl had never learned who this 'Navi' was but she did know that the name escaped his mouth every night. She never asked about it, most of the journey she was being too hard headed to. When she got over that she just didn't want to bring it up, hoping that it would help him not think of it so much. But now it was their last night together and she still didn't know a thing.

She glanced over at Skull Kid and Tael, who were beginning to stir from sleep, and glared at them. Tatl would have to kick them out of the hotel room, she knew that Link often slept until the late morning and wasn't the most appreciative of being woken up. To her surprise, when she turned around, the young boy had his legs draped over the edge of the bed and was putting on his boots. She fluttered close to him. "What are you doing, Link?' she flew around him. "You going somewhere?"

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and hopped off the bed. "Yeah..." he put on his cap and grabbed his things. He looked at her, waiting for her to keep talking. Tatl knew he was a boy of few words so she didn't press further.

Tatl fluttered away a bit. "Okay..." she felt the sadness of losing a companion sinking in. "At least let me wake Skull Kid and Tael to say goodbye." Link wasn't one to deny a request so he waited patiently and quietly. When they walked out of the town walls they were accompanied by the Happy Mask Sales Man. After apologies, thanks, and goodbyes, Link hopped on Epona and took off. He didn't look back, he didn't want to see them sending him off.

He made a good distance that day and took camp in a small village of Gorons. He hadn't seen any signs of Navi. Link didn't know where his old friend was at all, all he had was hope to find her. A hope so bright he was willing to search his entire life away. He had no clue what had happened to his fairy, but he didn't plan to stop searching until he did.

That night he held the ocarina close again. He dreamed of meeting Navi, meeting Zelda, making friends with Malon and Epona, fuzzy things he wasn't completely sure happened, he even dreamed of battling alongside Navi as an adult. He knew what he wanted. Link desired a happy life in Hyrule with Navi and all his friends. He knew it wasn't possible, he probably wouldn't find Navi and if he went back to Hyrule he wouldn't be protecting the Ocarina of Time like Zelda asked. He still hoped though, hoped for Navi and peace in Hyrule. The hope was his burning fuel, all he needed to continue.

Ten years passed since Link saved Termina, he was turning twenty. It was a rough and lonely ten years. He had scoured a lot of land, not staying in one place long enough to make any friends. Even the ladies he found interested in him didn't have a name in his memory. He still didn't talk much. In fact, he only had developed conversational skills in haggling and flirting, as the two came hand in hand. He had abandoned his green tunic for a more casual look, a harmless look. He still carried his weapons, it was dangerous as a traveler, and anyone who thought him weak was horribly mistaken. Many believed he was a peaceful traveler, for they could not see the scars he earned from countless monster encounters.

Link became adept to travel, he could manage it well. But the years had robbed one thing from him, the hope that burned so bright. Everyday he found himself wanting to give up and stop in a town and never leave again but he would not. He wanted to live in Hyrule but more importantly, he wanted to have Navi. He wouldn't allow himself to give up like this.

He pet Epona's mane and fed her a carrot. Epona was always there and he didn't have to say a word for her to understand how he felt. Epona was his last source of hope, he knew she was fighting just as hard as him. But they both knew they couldn't have everything so they chose the one they were more likely to obtain.

Link felt that all he had done was for naught but he knew better. He had kept the ocarina from Ganondorf and fulfilled his duty. Now he could return and stay there. But would he be happy? He knew it was for the best no matter what.

Hyrule Castle was in the distance but night was setting in quickly. Link decided to set up camp in an open field, next to the only tree. He sighed and sat with his dinner, nodding off. He was completely asleep when Epona's loud neighing awoke him. She thrashed about until free of her reigns. Link institutionally grabbed his sword and shield, which was a good decision. Stalfos and Stalchildren were closing in on them. There were hundreds. Link wished he still carried bombs but he had long ago dubbed them "unnecessary overkill."

Epona was smashing the skeletons and scared out of her mind. Link was cutting them down but there was so many that he was taking damage beyond belief. He was exhausted quickly but the monsters were dwindling down. There was a lot surrounding Epona, she couldn't handle them all. Link couldn't let her be hurt. He abandoned the monsters focused on him and ran for Epona. He felt the sword slip in through his back and saw it poke out his stomach and felt it come out again. He grabbed his torso and decapitated the Stalfos behind him.

He was majorly slowed down from his wound, but he was still taking down the skeletons as he went. Red was spreading fast and black was invading his vision. He cut down the ones surrounding Epona but he was too late. He collapsed against Epona's limp body and let the blood spill. It was the end, even if he could go on he had nothing left to go on for. He stared into the distance ad his life faded.

A dot of light appeared in his dulled vision. It began to approach quickly. He heard there was pinpoint of light involved in death but he didn't think it was like this. The dot was fast approaching. "Hey!" Link was fairly sure light didn't talk. "Link!" He stared at the ball. It was a bright blue fairy, it was Navi.

He reached out and weakly touched his fairy. "I may have lost everything while looking for you," he grinned at her. "But I'm glad to see you again." His arm fell limp to his side and his smile faded away.


End file.
